KirakiLine - 10/31/2016
Mizuki: Uh... Welcome back to Vol. 3 of KirakiLine, we're SHiMer and we'll be your hosts! OhaMorning! It's Mizuki~ Shion: Todo Shion. Hikari: Tadaima~ SHiMer (exc. Hikari): Okaeri! Hikari: I'm Hikari, here to spread some cheer to everyone! Chiharu: Chiharu will also bring you some cheer today-chiru~ Jewlie: I'm Jewlie, I lead the path to becoming a Divine Idol, nice to meet you~ Mizuki: Let's move straight on to our first corner, which will be another drama, featuring all of us as a Halloween special. Hikari: Ohhhhhhhh Chiharu: It does have some blood in it, so I suggest turning off the TV for just 3 minutes if you're uncomfortable with seeing this. Jewlie: The blood was real?! Shion: No, it wasn't. Jewlie: Right... Hikari: Etto... Then... Let's start the drama! Douzo! ---- Hikari: Oneechan? I'm coming in! Hikari (Narration): I wonder what's wrong.... Oneechan usually never calls me in at nighttime... Hikari walks into the room and sees Shion sitting down on her bed reading a book, with Jururu sleeping in a crib next to her. Shion: Yo. Hikari: Uh... You called me? Shion: Come over here a sec. Hikari (Narration): Something felt wrong... The way Oneechan was looking at me, the tone of her voice... It didn't look and sound like Oneechan... Hikari: *Walks over* Yeah? Shion: Just a question... If I was thirsty, would you offer me something to drink? Hikari: Huh? Of course! If I had any water on me and I didn't need it, then obviously- Shion quickly grabs Hikari and pushes her onto the bed. Hikari: O-Oneechan?! Shion: I am thirsty, but what I desire isn't water. Hikari: T-Then... Shion: It's your blood. Hikari: E-Eh? Oneechan, sto- The camera changes to Jururu, who was hiding on the side and shivering while watching what "mum" was doing. (Next day) Shion: -And in the morning I found Hikari sleeping next to me in my bed... Mizuki: WHAT????!!!!!! Hikari- Oh right, she's not here... Why? Shion: She was pale and her body was cold, so I called the hospital. Mizuki: WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!! Is she okay?! What in the world happened last night? Shion: ... Mizuki: Shinocchi? Shion: This is gonna sound weird... Mizuki: Mhm... Shion: But I feel like I was the one who made her like that last night... Mizuki: Huh?????? Why do you think that? Shion: Well, what makes me more suspicious is I have no idea what happened last night. It's like my memories just trail off somewhere. Mizuki: Hm... Thennnnnnnnnnnnn let's have another sleepover! Shion: Eh? Mizuki: I mean, we haven't had one in AGES! Chiharu and Jewlie can come too! That way, even if you forget what happens tonight, I'll tell you the next day! Shion: *Smiles, then gives Mizuki a light kiss on the cheek* Thanks a lot, really. Mizuki: *Red* Y-Y-Yeah uhhhhh sure thing... (Time skip) Chiharu: We do sleep a lot together in the same building, but I do believe it's the first time sleeping in the same room ^^ Mizuki: Yeah! But it's sure to be a lot of fun! Chiharu: Oh? Where's Shion and Hikari? Mizuki: Shinocchi's picking Hikari up from the hospital right now ^^ The doctors called and said she has a slight case of anemia but if she doesn't push herself too hard the next few days she'll be a-okay! Chiharu: Oh, I see. Then, I guess I'll make some dinne- Jururu: *Starts crying* Mizuki: UWAH! W-What's wrong Jururu? Jururu: Aiaiaiaiaiaiai!!!!!!! Mizuki: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jururu: *Turns into Jewlie* Jewlie: Where's mama? Mizuki: Um... She's- The door bursts open and Shion immediately drops an unconcious Hikari on the floor. Hikari has a little blood (tomato sauce) on her neck. Mizuki: *Jumps up* What are you doing?! Shion: *Stares at Mizuki, then licks her lips* Mizuki: W-What? Chiharu: Shion? Jewlie: Mama! Stop! You can't continue doing this! Shion: I'm still thirsty... I need more blood... Mizuki: B-B-Blood?! Jewlie: Mama's turned into a vampire! She was sucking Hikari's blood last night too! Mizuki: EH?????!!! Shion: *Walks towards Mizuki* Mizuki: Sh-Shinocchi! Stop! Jewlie: Mama! Chiharu: *Runs into the kitchen* Mizuki: *Hugs Shion and they both fall onto the ground* Shion: W-What are you doing?! Mizuki: I'm not letting go until you stop! Jewlie: Please, mama! Just stop! Hikari: Oneechan... *Slowly gets up* Mizuki and Jewlie: Hikari-chan! Chiharu: *Comes back and puts something in Shion's mouth* Shion: *Spits it out after a few seconds* What was that for?! You don't give people raw garlic! Mizuki: Shinocchi? Shion: What? Mizuki: Water or blood, which do you prefer? Shion: What kind of question is that? I don't drink blood! Hikari: *Immediately jumps on top of Mizuki and Shion* ONEECHAN! Jewlie: Mama, you're back to normal! Shion: Huh? Chiharu: I'll explain later. *Helps Hikari up* You okay? Hikari: Yeah, fine ^^ Slightly airheaded, but nothing I can't handle. Mizuki: *Gets up* Yay us! We got Shinocchi back! Shion: Like I said, what are you talking about? (Few minutes later) Shion: Huh?! I was what? Mizuki: A vampire who sucked Hikari's blood like 20 times? Hikari: Actually, just 2 times... Chiharu: I wonder why though... I mean, it's just not normal for a human to suddenly turn into a vampire. Jururu: Aiai? Hikari: I-It's not gonna happen again right? Mizuki: Hopefully not. Shion: Right. Mizuki: It's gonna be a pain in the neck, so let's hope Vampire Shion is Vampire Shioff now. Get it? Shion: What... Hikari: They were both terrible jokes... Chiharu: I would have to agree... Jururu: -3- *Jumps back into the pact* Mizuki: Eh? I thought they were good... Hikari starts laughing, followed by Chiharu and Jururu inside the pact, then finally Shion and Mizuki. The camera zooms to Shion, and a small fang is shown in her mouth. ---- Mizuki: OKAY! Welcome back to KirakiLine! How was the drama? Chiharu: It looks like people enjoyed it! Mizuki: That was a huge hassle to film... Hikari: And I legit almost fainted when Oneechan got her face near my neck.It was really convincing alright. Jewlie: I'll have to agree. Mama did a great job! Shion: Really? Thanks I guess. Chiharu: Shion should star in a vampire movie next! Shion: I'll have to refuse to that. Mizuki: I guess that's our next movie confirmed! Shion: Don't decide on your own! Mizuki: -3- Fineeeeeee Anyways, next up, we have ourselves a new corner! The Drama Corner! Hikari: That the heck is that? Mizuki: We're counting on YOU! Pritter fans! Write down a situation, like meeting an alien or something, and the 5 of us will have to act out some made-up lines as to what we'd do! Shion: Hm... Do we have to act too? Mizuki: If you really want to, but I ain't getting out of this chair so I'm not gonna do that. Jewlie: Really? Acting might be fun though! Hikari: Let's just move on to our first situation then! Chiharu-chan, give us a situation please! Chiharu: Let's see... This one looks interesting! "You're in the middle of school, when a guy in your class asks to see you at the back of the school. It's a boy who is known for being a big bully in your class, but he asks you on a date. How would you respond?" Mizuki: EH? Hikari: O... Kay... Who's going first? Jewlie: Here! I'll go first! Chiharu: Hold on! There's another comment from the same person. "As a bonus, make Shion say the boy line." Shion: HUH? Then who's gonna say it when it's my turn? Chiharu: Etto... Mizuki can say it then! Mizuki: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Jewlie: Then, mama, I'm counting on you! Shion: F-Fine... Mizuki: Drama time, start! Shion: H-Hey... Thanks for coming... Jewlie: Did you need something from me? Shion: Yeah. Uh... I sorta had... This crush on you... Jewlie: Eh? You... Shion: W-Would you hang out with me? Jewlie: *Smiles* I'm sorry, but I am a goddess, so I cannot be in any relationships... But, how about we stick together as good friends? Shion: Y-Yeah... Okay. Ping-pong sounds. Mizuki: Right! That means Jewlie passed! That was amazing! Hikari: You rejected he- I mean, him, but you made sure to follow up! Chiharu: Definitely very goddess-like ^^ Jewlie: Ehehe... Thank you! Shion: Who's going next? Mizuki: Uh... I guess I wi- Hikari: No! We have to save the best for last! Mizuki: WHAT? Hikari; I'LL go next! Mizuki: Ugh, fine! Chiharu: Then, 3, 2, 1... Start! Hikari: What do you want from me? Shion: Uh... Would you... I-I know we're still young... Mizuki: *Trying hard not to laugh xD* Shion: But... Would you be my girlfriend? Hikari: Eh... EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH??????!!!!!! Y-You want me to be your g-girlfriend? Shion: ... Hikari: No thank you! We're WAY to young for this kind of thing, not to mention you're a complete jerk! Go find a jerky girl to be your girlfriend. See ya! Bzzt sound. Hikari: Eh??! Mizuki: I think you were a little way to mean... Chiharu: Yeah... I feel bad for Shion-san... Shion: I didn't take any of that seriously though... Jewlie: Try harder next time, okay ^^ Chiharu: I'll go next then ^^ Shion-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ Hikari: Drama starts in 3, 2, 1... Start! Chiharu: Did you have any buisness with me? Shion: Would you... Hang out with me? Chiharu: Eh? Shion: I know I haven't been the nicest person to you... B-But if you would give me the chance... Chiharu: Hm... I guess I can... Shion: R-Really? Chiharu: But the only times I'm avaliable are January 21st in 5 years, March 5th in 5 years, April 16th in 6 yea- Shion: F-Forget it! It's fine! You're busy! I know! Chiharu: Sorry~ Ehe~ Ping-pong sound. Mizuki: Sugoi! You didn't say it out loud, but it was clear you didn't want to hang out! Hikari: Memo memo! Jewlie: That was amazing ^^ Chiharu: Ehe. Thank you~ Hikari: I say Oneechan should go next! Since Mizuki has to be saved for last! Shion: I-I got it! I'm sick of this role anyway! Mizuki: Why do I have to do this ;-; Hikari: Let's start the drama! 3, 2, 1... Go! Shion: What the heck do you want with me? Mizuki: U-Uh... I-I've always had this crush on you... S-So... Would you go on a date with me? Shion: Go... On a date... With YOU? Mizuki: Y-Yeah... A date with me... Shion:... HUH?! I'm not interested in something like this! See ya! Ping-pong sound. Hikari: HOW CAN I NOT PASS WHEN ONEECHAN DOES?! Mizuki: For Shinocchi it was in-character, for you it wasn't. Hikari: Ohhhhh... Chiharu: That's definitely a cool refusal though! Jewlie: If I were the boy, I'd be satisfied anyway! Shion: Mizuki, you're the only one left. Mizuki: U-Um... Do we really have to reject though? Hikari: Hello? School bully? Cruel as hell? You wanna hang out with this dude? Mizuki: B-But maybe he's just like that coz he has no friends... Hikari: Ufufufu... You say that but if it wasn't Oneechan asking you you would definitely reject! Mizuki: HIKARI STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! Hikari: You didn't have to yell... Chiharu: You don't have to reject, but we all did because of the situation. Mizuki: Oh... Okay... Chiharu: On standby! 3, 2, 1, start! Mizuki: D-Did you have something you want with me? Shion: Uh... Would you... G-Go out with me? Mizuki: E-E-E-EHHHHHHHHHHH Shion: ... Mizuki: W-Why'd you have to go ahead and confess two... I... I h-had a... B-brush on you too... Hikari: Brush? Shion: You... Did? Mizuki: I do think what you were doing was wrong... B-But you have your cool side too... Shion: *Grabs Mizuki* Hikari: *Watches and goes completely red* Mizuki: E-Eh? Shion: Then... It's okay to just go straight here right? *Grabs her chin* Mizuki: Eek! Ping-pong sound. Mizuki: *Immediately pushes herself away from Shion* Hikari: Dude, don't do this stuff on camera! Mizuki: S-Shinocchi was the one who started it! Shion: Just giving a little show... Mizuki: NO ONE REQUESTED ONE Hikari: Anyways, that's the end of our drama corner! Next up, a little idol news time! Jewlie-san, please start us off! Jewlie: Alright then ^^ Recently, the drama with the girl called Tenshi and COLOR seemed to have been dying down, which has made the academy a little more lonely than usual. If you have any events or things you want to start, go ahead! Chiharu: Speaking of which, I do believe there's a cooking class starting up around school. None of us have checked it out yet, but I heard it's a lot of fun! Hikari: There seems to be quite a bit going on with the unit called Pentagram. If you're sitting there bored, go talk to them and get caught up on what's happening! Shion: The VirgoLibra Quarter of the Quarter Grand Prix will be ending today, as it is the end of October. Remember to check so you don't miss the voting! Mizuki: Also, since today's Halloween there's been quite a bit of lives! If you haven't checked them out, be sure to do so! So far, there's been quite a few units including Solar Moon, Prism Force and we did one with Ivanly the other day, as well as tonnes more! Next up is the corner everyone's been waiting for, time to reveal the first of the 5 unknown members of Prism8! Yay! Everyone claps. Chiharu: I have to say though, I've actually never had a proper chat with this idol either ^^ Jewlie: Neither have I! Shion: Then, today's your chance. Mizuki: Yep, this corner will be dedicated to asking that member questions and stuff you might have, so be sure to use #KirakiLine so Chiharu can read your questions out! Now, let's call for that idol! She, like me, has a connection to the moon... Hikari: It's not romantic though! Mizuki: *Hits Hikari* A natural-born child of PriPara, it's Eclipse! Eclipse walks on and sits in the spare chair next to Jewlie. Eclipse: Yoroshiku. Mizuki: KYAAAAAA IT'S SHINOCCHI THE 2NDDDDDDDDD *Screams* Hikari: *Covers her mouth* Yeah yeah, we know. You're in heaven because there's legit two Oneechan's right now. Chiharu: Yoroshiku ne~ Eclipse-chan ^^ Jewlie: It's a pleasure to meet you ^^ Chiharu: Oh, let's start with this question right off the bat! Why do you resemble Shion-san so much? Eclipse: Huh? What's with that dumb question! Simple! I was born from the systems data on Shion and they changed some of my traits! Shion: That's... Quite disturbing... Hikari: So there's a Vocal Doll based on the data for the rest of SoLaMi Dressing too? Eclipse: Yeah, or the system hasn't created that Vocal Doll yet. Chiharu: Then, what about the Mini-Farurus? Eclipse: Dunno. They're just like that coz they're were born the same way as that Vocal Doll. Jewlie: I see... So that means you're born slightly differently? Eclipse: I'm not bringing up that stuff. Mizuki: Okie dokie then! Chiharu: Here's a question! "How did you join Prism8? Considering you don't hang out with the rest of SHiMer all that much..." Eclipse: I... heard Shion talk about it the other day to Hikari. So I asked for more info, and they invited me to join their team. Mizuki: So you were invited! I had no idea! Jewlie: Eh? But I'm sure mama told us about it? Mizuki: She did?! Shion: Of course, you didn't listen to me again... Mizuki: Geez... So-ree~ Jewlie: Then... What kind of member will you be in Prism8? Eclipse: What? Jewlie: Just like how Mizuki's the "idiotic" founder... Mizuki: HEY! Jewlie: Mama's the "mum"... Shion: It sounds weirder when you say it... Jewlie: Hikari's the cheergiver... Hikari: Nico~ (xD) Jewlie: And how Chiharu's the compassionate one, what kind of member do you picture yourself to be? Eclipse: I suppose I'm the sharp-tongued one... Jewlie: Elaborate? Eclipse: If those two *Stares at Shizuki xD* do anything crazy I'll give them an earful Mizuki: Scary! And creepy too! Shion: *Sweatdrops* You know you said the creepy part out loud right? Mizuki: Yeah, I'm sorry for being so blunt. Eclipse: Go get yourself a sharpener. Hikari: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mizuki: T_T Jewlie: That also fits in with how you're Mama's clone! She's got a sharp tongue towards people too! Chiharu: Hm.. There's a lot of comments saying "I'm looking forward to Prism8!" and also ones saying "You'll be great, Eclipse!" Eclipse: *Faces the camera* Thanks for the support. Hikari: Do you need some ice for that burn? Shion: No, she's always been a pile of ashes, there's no point. Hikari: OMG DOUBLE BURNNNNNNNNNNNN Eclipse: *Smiles at Shion, who smiles back* Chiharu: I see a connection happening here~ Mizuki: WHY AM I THE TARGET??? TT_TT Jewlie: Anyways, that brings us to the end of today's volume of KirakiLine. Chiharu: Next time, we will be finding out the girl next to her, just on the back right of Mizuki. Look forward to it ^^ Jewlie: Oh? Looks like the girl to the left of Mizuki seems to have changed poses! This one looks a lot cuter~ Hikari: After all the members have been revealed, we will be having a debut live the following day, and that'll be fun too! Shion: Eclipse won't be joining us in future volumes, but nonetheless she'll still be active as a solo idol as well. Jewlie: Then, everyone... All except Mizuki: Happy Halloween! Bye! ---- Mizuki: I already wanna punch myself myself for agreeing to Eclipse on the team ;-; Category:Ivanly912 Category:KirakiLine Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay